The family of Avengers
by fictionator1234
Summary: All of the Avengers live At the Stark Tower, This includes Tony Stark's Twin brother Kyle. This story follows the Lives of Jennie, daughter of Kyle and Sarah, and Uriah Banner, son of Bruce and Natasha, and their budding relationship.


**I hope you like it. I do not own any of the Marvel characters but i do own, Jennie, Kyle, Sarah, and Uriah.**

As soon as she woke up she knew where she was. She wasn't supposed to sleep over anymore now that they were older but she couldn't help it. She got out of the top bunk bed and woke up her boyfriend sleeping below. The have been best friends since they were born, since their parents are very close, and only recently started dating, a fact that nobody knew.

"Hey Uri I have to go, my parents will kill me if they find out that I am not home"

"Ok, I'll see you at breakfast"

"It was 3 in the morning when Jennie Stark snuck out of the Banner's quarters and rode the elevator up to Kyle and Sarah Starks floor. Kyle and Tony stark were twins and had not left each other's sides since they were born. All of the Starks, including Pepper and Tony, as well as the other avengers lived in the stark tower in New York and have been there for 19 years.

As Jennie snuck onto her floor, she realized that luckily no one was awake and was able to successfully reach her room without being noticed. She did not mean to fall asleep in Uriah's room but they were doing their homework together and she fell asleep and he, being as sweet as he is, did not have the heart to wake her up.

Jennie looked at the clock and realized she had about 2 good hours of sleep before she would need to wake up and go to school. She dreamt that she was in one of the iron man suits saving the world and had an abrupt wake up when her alarm went off. She hopped in the shower and put on her school uniform. It was now 5:45 in the morning and she knew she had an hour before she and Uriah needed to leave for school.

Jennie exited her room and walked to the living area of the quarters. Her Mom and Dad were in the kitchen as well as Natasha and Bruce, who were having a conversation about whether or not they should let their son go to a party that he wanted to. Tony and Pepper son entered with a sleepy toddler in their arms, accompanied by Steve and Clint. The last person to arrive was a grumpy looking Uriah Banner. Jennie knew that he was up later then her and was probably very exhausted.

Over the years it had been decided that all of the avengers and their families ate each meal together. It, at first, was a way for them all to get to know each other and later it just happened because they were so used to it. They normally ate in Jennie's families' quarters because when the stark tower was built the contractor accidentally made the kitchen to small and the dining room to large.

Jennie walked over to Uriah who was sitting on the couch waiting for breakfast to start. "Hey sorry I fell asleep last night, I don't know why but for some reason I could not keep my eyes open"

"it may have to do with the fact that you had been up until 2 the previous night working on the Riemann hypothesis" Uriah chuckled as he said this

"I know it's just I am so close to solving it and I am stuck on this last thing, it is driving me crazy. I am so stressed out right now"

"I know of a sure fire way to release some of that stress" Uriah said mischievously. Jennie punched him on the arm and replied

"You know I want to wait to do that, you knew that even before we started dating"

"Uriah's smile softened as he said "I was just joking. I want to wait too, we have the rest of our lives to do that stuff, I want to enjoy this time now. Plus we are only 16, I don't want to rush anything, you are everything to me and I don't know what I would do without you. For as long as I can remember-"

He was about to finish his thought when Tony came over to see what they were talking about

"Hey Jennie, Uri"

"Hey uncle Tony" Jennie replied hurriedly so that Uriah would stop talking before Tony heard anything "what's up"

"O I was just coming to let you know breakfast was ready and your dad wanted me to come get you guys". It was a good thing for Jennie that both her dad and her uncle, although geniuses, were very bad at picking up social cues otherwise Tony would have definitely figured out that something was going on between her and Uriah because of the way he was looking at her. Jennie softly pinched Uriah's arm so that he would stop staring at her. She then replied to her uncle saying they would be there in a minute and when he walked away , she turned and faced Uriah.

"We have to be more careful about this" she scolded

"Why can't we just tell them, I mean we have been dating for a month."

"We just have to wait for the right time, in our parents eyes you are practically my cousin, I mean we have been inseparable since birth and I don't want it to be weird for them."

"I agree, and in no way do I think of you as my cousin" Uriah replied with a smirk starting to show on his face

Both Jennie and Uriah forgot that breakfast had started and were interrupted when Bruce yelled at them from across the table "Hey what is taking you guys so long". Jennie and Uriah got up and walked to the table

"Geez Dad don't hulk out we were talking about homework" Uriah replied coldly as he took his seat

"Hey don't talk to your father that way" said Natasha who was sitting next to Bruce

"Sorry mom, I'm just really tired"

"well that's what happens when you stay up until three in the morning" said Kyle stark who was at the head of the table. Jennie's eyes widened but she kept her cool and said "we went to bed before 3"

"then why did you come back home so late" Jennie realized that she was not off the hook and replied "well dad if you must know I fell asleep at Uri's doing homework because I went to bed late the night before that because I was working on the Riemann hypothesis. And how do you know what time I got here last night anyway, you were definitely asleep."

"You always have to remember who invented Jarvis" replied Kyle

"O great thank you so much Jarvis. Whatever dad, it's not even a big deal, it's not like I haven't fallen asleep there before, and he hasn't fallen asleep here"

"that's true" replied Kyle who did not feel like having an argument with his daughter that he had had before. Everyone continued eating and after breakfast Jennie and Uriah left for school.


End file.
